Trick or Treat
by csicowgirl22
Summary: A slight Twist on the Twisted Mystery... my October Dacey Fic Challenge submission...


_**A/N: my attempt at something… a little twist on the show… sort of following along the original plot… but with a few changes… it's my Halloween submission… only four chapters… hopefully an update a week… but only if people like it. I own nothing….**_

**Trick or Treat.**

_The scream that had come from the house was terrifying. She froze in place, heart racing, shaking. He'd just gone in there. What had happened? She watched as a woman ran from the house frantic. Was that blood on her dress? Looking at the house, her eyes were searching for someone. They stopped when they saw him in the window. He stepped away from it, she was confused and scared._

_The dream repeats itself… every night, the same dream… but it's always the same. He always looks scared. She's always afraid..._

~Five years later~

She wasn't ready for this day, why was it happening? Why now, why ever. She climbed from her car and took in the smell of the chilly morning air. A shiver went down her spine as the wind seemed to blow a little harder. She'd been readying herself for this day for the last five years. But she hated that it had finally happened. Clutching her notebooks to her chest she walked toward Green Grove High.

As soon as she stepped through the threshold of the school, she was swarmed by people. Yes she knew these people, but she wasn't in the mood to talk with them. They walked around her, everyone talking at once. But all about the same subject.

"Lacey are you listing?" someone asked, fingers snapping in her face; she was lost in thought. She finally focused on who was speaking to her. Sarita. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lacey nodded, "yes… sorry, I was thinking, what were you saying?" Lacey asked. She didn't really care, but was being polite.

"Psycho… we were talking about how awful it is that the freaks back" she said. Jenna Regina nodded.

"And I was going to have a party tonight, sort of a 'last party till the freak kills us all' party" Regina said with a nod. "you should come!" Regina suggested.

Lacey smiled slightly, "sure I'll come" she said with a light smile. Although she didn't feel much like partying, there were bigger, more pressing matters to contend with.

"Oh, look at that sad child… didn't you used to be friends with her?" Sarita's voice again cut through Lacey's thoughts. She looked up to see that it was indeed her old friend.

"I'll be right back" Lacey said to the group before walking over to her former friend, Jo Masterson. As she approached the blond curly haired girl looked up, she appeared surprised she was approaching her. "Hi Jo" Lacey said slightly awkwardly.

"Hi Lacey… are you ready for today?" Jo asked her. She might as well just ju8mp right to it.

"Honestly, no… but I knew it would come" she said, she gave Jo a smile. Jo smiled back slightly.

And suddenly the school got dead quiet. Both girls looked around confused. And then they saw it. Walking through the crowd of students, eyes focused on seemingly one target. He made his way over.

A feeling came over Lacey and she wasn't sure how to place it. It was odd, she watched him before she had to look away, act like she didn't see him. She noticed Jo do the same.

He got close, "boo" he said. Lacey jumped ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… just kidding" his voice was even and smooth, unique, humorous.

Lacey finally looked up at him, their eyes locked and she was shocked at how intrigued and amused he was. "Hi Danny" Lacey said.

"hey… long time" Danny said, he finally tore his eyes away from Lacey and looked at Jo, he gave her this smile and Jo rolled her eyes annoyed at him already.

"I have to get to class, nice seeing you Jo… Danny" Lacey said before walking away. She noticed him watch her as she turned to leave, he seemed disappointed. That feeling followed her as she walked to search for her friends.

"Hey Jo" Danny said with a grin, "I missed you" he added.

Jo looked up at him, "I need to get to class, please just leave me alone" she said with sigh.

Danny looked hurt, "can you at least tell me where my first class is?" he asked, a sad grin adorned his features. She gave in.

~lunch~

To say that lacey was getting tired of the subject was an understatement. But to add to it was she that she couldn't get her mind off of him. Something was off, something wasn't right. She needed to find out what it was.

"You know what?" Regina's voice seemed to silence everyone else. "I need to cancel that party… something's come up" she said as she looked at her phone.

Everyone but Lacey was disappointed. And then her heart started racing when he entered the cafeteria. He looked around and his eyes locked on hers. He walked up to her table.

"Hey Lacey" Danny said with a sweet smile, not as cocky as before. She gave a brief smile back. An arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

"Get lost freak" a young man seated next to her said. He sat up straight and seemed to challenge Danny. Dare him to even try anything.

She looked at him, and then back at Danny, she saw the look in Danny's eyes. "Archie its okay" she whispered.

"Freak… I'm hearing that a lot today" Danny's reply was a sarcastic one. Everyone was stunned by his remark. He wasn't afraid of Archie Yates.

Archie stood up, "I said leave" he said this again. Danny put up his hands and backed away, he glanced at Lacey once more before turning and leaving.

"Dumb ass…" Archie mumbled as he sat back down. Lacey watched Danny leave before going back to her friends. That feeling never leaving her.

…..

The next few days went about the same. Danny Desai's presence at school was one for the rumor mill. Whispers in the halls, stairs, him sitting alone at lunch. None of it seemed to bug him. What she noticed the most was how he hadn't tried to see her again, he avoided her. A part of her was a sad about this. He'd sit alone at lunch, alone in class, lone outside. Everyone avoided him, shut him out. Out casting him, because of his past. She started to hate herself for being a part of it, for so many reasons, but there was one in particular. She had started to realize what it was about him that gave her that odd feeling. And she was mad at herself even more for avoiding him. About a week later he had started to hang out with Jo and her friend, some guy named Rico. He seemed a little bit happier. So she decided to not feel as guilty.

And then Regina Crane's body was found in the woods. The police were in a frantic search for her killer. And what was troubling was the manner in which she had died.

Lacey was in shock. The whole school was in shock. She'd just lost her best friend. No one understood what she was going through because it was the second time this had happened in her life.

"I can't believe he did it" Archie's voice cut through Lacey's thoughts. "That freak actually killed her" he added.

Lacey had been hearing this ever since the news broke. She had her doubts; she was also in too much shock to really blame anyone. "we don't know that he did it" lacey suddenly said.

"Please! Who else would do it?" Sarita asked. Everyone agreed. "Besides… Good riddance to him, I hope they arrest him" she added.

Lacey stood up feeling sick; she left them without any words. Archie decided not to follow.

Walking alone down the hall, she spotted Jo, she rushed over to her. Jo looked up to see her coming. "I'm sorry about your friend" Jo said before Lacey could speak.

"Yeah… thanks… does your dad have any more information?" lacey asked, she had to know. It was eating her up inside, how Regina was killed was awful… and pointed to only one thing.

Jo sighed, "Yeah… she was mangled… almost as if she was attacked by a wild animal" Jo said. "My dad's been looking for something, a bear… maybe a wolf… so far nothing" Jo whispered.

Lacey's chest got heavy and she felt sick. She thought a moment. "Anything else?" she asked. She was hopeful; she needed to know the truth.

Jo thought, "Yeah, he said all of the blood was drained from her body… that's the only thing making him think it isn't an animal" she added. "it's why he's been eyeing Danny… but why would Danny do something so evil?" Jo asked.

Lacey didn't reply, there was a silence that fell between them. The bell rang and Jo walked away. Lacey was shocked, and then she felt this sense of dread. She rushed away, not caring that she'd miss class.

…..

"Will Danny Desai please come to the Principles office" a voice over the loud speaker said. Everyone in his class gave him these looks. He sighed, wondering what else he'd get blamed for. He stood up and walked out of the class room.

Sauntering down the hall, not really caring about when he got there. He stopped short, a door to the janitor's closet opened up slightly, it stayed that way. A small smile appeared on his face and he walked up to it. Looking both ways down the hall, he slipping in and shutting the door.

He turned around and the room had one light in it, dim and barley enough to light up the whole area. He set his backpack down and leaned back against the door, hands in pockets. "is this the only way we can meet?" he asked.

Lacey stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light. "did you kill Regina?" she asked bluntly.

Danny stood up straight and walked up to her, he looked her over, they were close, the closet wasn't very big. "Right to the point?" he asked. He stepped even closer, she stood her ground. When he saw that she was dead serious, he sighed. "no, of course not" he said before turning away.

"Okay" "she whispered, there was some relief. She nodded to herself.

"Why do you care?" Danny asked. He turned around to meet her gaze. "Better yet… why do you believe me?" he asked. He stepped close to her, leaning in more he looked her over.

"Because I know what you are" she said. She looked at him in the eyes.

"What am I?" he asked, "a monster?" he smirked when she shuddered. "Funny because I know exactly what you are my dear" he liked that she looked stunned. "I can literally smell it on you… I sense it… witch" he emphasized the last part.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "How long have you known?" she asked, there was s sense of calm that came over her. He knew and she didn't care.

"Since we were little… there was always something magical about you Lacey Porter" he said. He had stepped back and was standing looking at her with an intrigued look on his face.

"I see… how come you never told me you were a Werewolf?" she asked. She wondered if he's get mad that she said it.

Danny flashed a sweet grin, "not that long… my parents decided not to tell me… then when I was 11…" he paused, he skipped over that part. "I didn't actually go to Juvie… I was sent away… where I was taught how to control my anger, my urges" he said that last part while looking her over.

Lacey shivered again, that look he gave her. She nodded, "I believed you because I think we're dealing with something else" she whispered.

Danny nodded, "yeah I overheard that the girl was drained of all her blood" he stated.

"Her name was Regina… she was my friend" Lacey said somewhat cold. She sighed, "but I figured it wasn't you… last I checked werewolves don't suck other blood" she stated.

Danny shook his head, "no, no… we prefer to lick" he said, his looked at her in this manner.

"They're going to keep going after you… I can't tell anyone I don't think you did it" she whispered, she felt ashamed.

"You've been told that you can't share your gift… that humans will never understand… at least you won't be hunted down like a rabid dog" Danny pointed out. "At least you can hide yours… you don't have to be locked away once a month in a padded cell" he said, his eyes were in a faraway place as he spoke.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Does Jo know?" Danny asked keeping the subject off of himself, "I mean when I left you both were pretty tight" Danny appeared hopeful.

"No… I never told her, um after you left, some weird stuff started happening around town and this other girl, she was a witch to, but she didn't care about telling people," Lacey sat down. "One day she came to school and something happened, a book shelf fell on a boy. She was taken away, they said for insanity… Jo spoke about how freakish and horrible the girl was… that witch craft was evil…" she said sadly.

Danny knelt down before her, he placed his hand on her knee, "I think Jo would be more open minded now… a lot happened back then… but I'm not going to tell her what I am… you shouldn't either" his words were gentle.

Lacey lifted her head and looked at his eyes, she smiled slightly. "Yeah… none of my friends know… Archie, I keep it hidden" she whispered. "My mom wants us to leave, but we're sort of stuck here" she added.

"My mom is broke… dad is dead, we're pretty much screwed" he stated, his hand squeezed her knee. "Um… my mom is making dinner tonight, do you want to come?" Danny asked her.

Lacey thought a moment; if she hung out with her friends, they'd keep talking about Regina… at least Danny would keep her mind off of it.

"Okay, I'd like that" she said. She stood up, "but no one can know… id get so much grief" she said.

Danny nodded, "I understand… hey maybe you can do some magic for me" he chuckled, she rolled her eyes and he opened up the closet door. Lacey stepped out first. She was laughing and smiling, Danny was chuckling.

They had no idea they were being watched from the shadows.

~end of part one~

_Okay next chapter: dinner time, will Jo find out? Will there be *gasp* Dacey stuff?! Who's spying on them… more to follow…_

_Let me know if it makes sense to keep going!_


End file.
